Rumors
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: Rumors...are they good or what? Sam is gonna find out the painful way. DxS :ONESHOT:


**Title:** Rumors

**Summary:** Sam wasn't the type to listen to rumors, but this one rumor suddenly caught her interest.

**Pairing: **DxS Hell yeah!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for this cookie…**

* * *

"Hey guys did you hear!—"

Sam snorted. '_Great another rumor from _Paulina_, what's it this time? Somebody kidnapped her and returned her back because the kidnapper can't tolerate shallow little witches? Ha! I wish that could happen…and the kidnapper shouldn't have to return __**it**__.' _Sam thought while drinking a bottle of water.

"Danny Phantom likes girls who got long black hair, beautiful and is popular!"

Sam accidentally choked on the water she's drinking. "WHAT!" shouted Sam as the fangirls stared…more likely glared at her for interrupting the wonderful news.

"Did you say anything, Loser?" asked Paulina as she raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam coughed letting the air flow through her lungs smoothly. "Uh, nothing! Shallow little-I mean Paulina!" she excused while sprinting to aforesaid topic of the day.

-

-

-

Sam ran until she could find her target. Upon reaching him, she forcibly ripped him away from Tucker and talked to him.

"Danny, bitch says, your alter ego likes girls who has long black hair, beautiful and is popular! What the hell?" shouted Sam as she unconsciously started shaking Danny like there was no tomorrow.

"S-Sam! S-Stop s-sh-shaking m-me!" said Danny as he held Sam's arms to stop shaking him.

"Oops, sorry."

"Agh, I think I gonna barf…wait did you say Paulina spread a rumor that I like long black hair, beautiful and popular girls? Where in hell did she get that?"

"I know! The nerve of that—"

"I mean, I like her and all but I liked Valerie too! Oh wait…she also has black hair…"

"—black haired bimbo—say what? Like? _Like!?_ For god's sake Danny! She likes—no scratch that, she LOVES your alter ego because she thinks YOUR HOT! And probably wants to marry you—"

"You think she thinks I'm hot?"

"YES! And she probably—"

"And what do you think?"

"-wants to—I…uh, think that you're a great guy!" said Sam as she fumbles for an excuse. Tucker chuckled behind them. Sam glared. Tucker shuts up. Danny just sort of stared.

"Okayyy…" Danny said slowly, inwardly hoping for a better answer.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Danny laughed nervously, "Nothing!"

"Oh and Danny, you can let go now."

"Oh."

Tucker just banged his head to his locker.

* * *

Few more ungodly hours later, the trio gets ready for patrolling the town. Sam was singing to this new song she heard and- forget it!

It went like this:

S: _'But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirt she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find and what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me…'_

T: -chuckles knowing the meaning of the song-

D: … (was quiet listening to Sam's singing)

Suddenly…

P: OMG, its Danny Phantom!

D: -stops suddenly and goes to Paulina-

S: (whispers last stanza of song) _'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by or waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me, you belong with me…'_

T: -removes the Fenton earphones- Sam…

S:-slowly gets away from Tucker, runs back to her house crying- (Not noticing she still has the Fenton earphones attached to her) _'You belong me, have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me…you belong with me…'_

(Script View over back to Normal View)

"Paulina I—" Danny was cut off.

"Would like to date me? Marry me? Have children with me?" she guessed. Danny shook his head.

"No. Your rumors are wrong. I don't like long haired girls and I don't like A-List popular girls. I like short, black haired, beautiful girls who doesn't worry about their beauty all the time." He corrected to her.

"I can cut my hair and quit the A-List if you just date me." She suggested. (Ehem, Desperate Bimbo) Danny disagreed to her idea.

"Sorry, I already like this one girl." He said to her. Paulina cried like hell, whining like a spoiled brat. Danny flew back to Tucker.

"Where's Sam?" He asked. "Oh I don't know!? Maybe crying? Because of your—" Tucker couldn't continue anymore because Danny left and looked for Sam.

* * *

Sam cried, _"What does Paulina have that I don't?"_

Danny entered her room, "Bimbo has that whiny voice. I'm glad that you haven't got that." He whispered in her ear.

Sam glared at him, "What're you doing here?" Danny just smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb. Sam remained frozen in her place. Danny kissed her forehead and rested his own on hers.

"The correct question is: What do you have that Paulina doesn't have? Because I can answer that." His face suddenly got closer to hers.

"Let's see, you have brains…" his arms were now around Sam's waist.

"Beauty…" he suddenly held her closer.

"Good voice…" the tip of their noses are touching.

"Kind heart…" okay, did the AC burned out? Because it was suddenly hot in here.

"and most of all—" 1 m till their lips touched.

"You have Danny Phantom as your boyfriend." And then he kissed her.

The kiss lasted long, on the count you include their tongues playing with each other. Sam stared at him as he reverted back to Danny Fenton. "But, I thought you like long black hair, beautiful and popular girls?" she asked.

Danny laughed, "True, I DO like beautiful, popular, black haired girls but I prefer short haired than long…"

Sam frowned, "Oh, then you should date—"

"And Sam, you're already beautiful and popular. You're beautiful and popular in my eyes." He finished. Sam smiled slowly and hugged him. Danny chuckled as he hugged her back. "You know, you shouldn't believe in rumors. Especially about Danny Phantom." He said.

"Because you already know what Danny Phantom likes."

Then their lips met again.

* * *

OMG crap, I was almost gagging with these corny phrases I made. But I was almost laughing maniacally with these DxS scenes, Muahahahaha…Uh-oh. This is what you get for making a fic on 2:00AM in the morning. Geez, I'm gonna be anemic after this.

Oh well, press that bar there in the middle and review. :D


End file.
